Sora Kurohane
Sora Kurohane (黒羽根 ソーラ, Kurohane Sora) is an orphaned Soul who was taken in and trained by Weiss Shirame for the purpose of infiltrating the Gotei 13's ranks for a currently unknown reason. He is the 12th Seat of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13. Appearance Sora has messy black hair, pale skin, and deep black eyes. While his physique may not appear imposing, Sora's body allows very agile movements and actions in combat. Sora wears an open black jacket that extends all the way down to his feet, and has a high collar that raises up to his mouth. A navy blue stripe runs down both of Sora's sleeves, and he wears a gray shirt underneath his jacket. Sora also wears black pants and black boots, along with a brown strap slung over his right shoulder that holds his Kokuten. Personality Sora is a calm, quiet individual who always seems to stare off in the distance with a blank expression in his eyes. Since he had lived life all alone for the duration of his childhood, Sora has trouble connecting with other people and making friends, with the only exception being Weiss Shirame. While in the field with the rest of his division, Sora goes off on his own to handle the threat at hand by himself, and usually succeeds with little to no help. During combat, Sora shows zero emotion as he cuts down his enemies one by one, and never hesitates to harm his allies if he deems the situation necessary. Overall, Sora is always unsure of where his place in life is, and believes that the mission Weiss assigned to him will assist in finding Sora's true purpose. History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Sora is proficient with handling any kind of sword in combat, mainly his Kokuten. Sora wields Kokuten single-handedly, and swings out in large swathes, catching anything in his blade's path and "devouring" it in the darkness of his blade's swings. Sora is also capable of using kendo, but chooses not to out of disappointment in the fact that he cannot kill as many Hollows with that style. Average Spiritual Power: Sora's spiritual power is unique in that it can barely be read, as if it were invisible or non-existent. Weiss has noted that this is a special skill of Sora's that will come in handy for the rest of his life. This "ghost" pressure allows Sora to sneak past anyone without being sensed, with the exceptions being Captain-class Souls or any other being at that level. When Sora powers up, his pressure feels like an empty void to those around him, making it seem like Sora had completely disappeared. His Reiatsu is white. Enhanced Strength: Even though he does not show much muscle in his arms, Sora's strength bypasses that of every human and most Souls weaker than him. Sora's kicks and punches have been shown to break most materials easily, up to the point of leaving a crater in a concrete wall once. Enhanced Durability: Sora can withstand most attacks that come at him, and it takes a lot of effort on the enemy's part to heavily wound Sora. Even when not defending himself, Sora remains unfazed by the simplest of strikes up to the point where he's taken a Cero from a weaker Hollow head-on without receiving a scratch. Shunpo Practitioner: With his naturally enhanced agility, Sora's Shunpo skills made him the top of the class at the academy, able to out-speed all of his opponents at the time and dodge all of their attacks. Sora's skills however lack in comparison to most members of the Gotei 13 due to his current placement. Kidō Practitioner: While at the academy, Sora was taught several lower leveled Kidō spells, and learned how to strengthen those spells through extra training with Weiss. Sora usually combines his spells with Kokuten to deliver much stronger attacks that can finish off Hollows in a second. Hakuda Combatant: On rare occasions, Sora must resort to fighting physically whenever his Kokuten is unavailable. Sora was taught how to utilize basic Hakuda techniques in combat, but only taps into their power when he is overpowered by the enemy. Zanpakutō Kokuten (黒天, Black Heaven): When sealed, Kokuten resembles a normal katana with a black hilt and black sheath. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami